


【卜岳】伊甸

by elebopp



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elebopp/pseuds/elebopp





	【卜岳】伊甸

今年是灵超鹅小朋友成年前过的最后一个儿童节，也是卜娜娜小妞来到这个世界后过的第一个儿童节。

娜娜才半岁，自然是不懂节日要怎么过的。倒是灵超，嚷着一切都要按着他成人礼的规格办，吵得他洋哥下了班后戴着大口罩渔夫帽去给他买蛋糕回来庆祝。

 

晚上，四个大儿童聚在一起好好地吃了一顿。尽管其中的俩已为人之父。

 

卜凡一晚上乐得跟傻子似的。确实，爱人女儿热炕头都有了，还能沾沾小弟的光过过六一儿童节，谁能不乐？

人这一高兴就容易飘，飘着飘着，岳明辉一时没看住，卜凡就把一整份香辣小龙虾沾着奶油，就着冰镇过还咕嘟咕嘟冒着气泡的巴黎水给咽下了肚。等岳明辉注意到他时，卜凡已经喝高了，使命地在往嘴里塞冰西瓜，面前是刚吃完小龙虾后堆成小山一般的红色残骸。

 

岳明辉伸手去把卜凡手上那片西瓜拿走。

 

“诶呀哥哥，小心点儿，这西瓜别落地上啦。你要吃你就跟我说，我能不给你吃吗？”

 

喝多了的人就是爱叽叽喳喳，叨叨叨地烦人。

 

灌了自己两听无酒精菠萝啤的灵超鹅这会儿也开始装醉了，蹦跶到李振洋身上让他哥带他回去睡觉。李振洋紧了紧挂在自己身上的灵超，冲着岳明辉使了个眼神，示意自己要带着孩子回房间洗漱睡了。

岳明辉点点头。自己也要把这个大孩子给拖回房间去了。

 

 

岳明辉不是头一次背卜凡，但每次背他都是挺困难的，费了吃奶的劲还是累得腿肚子直打颤。等岳明辉把192给扔床上时已经是满头大汗了，偏偏这大个子还不消停，一直闹他。

岳明辉怎么也钳不住那双乱挥舞的手，只好放出一点自己的信息素来安抚他的Alpha。一丝甜甜的奶味儿窜了出来，溜进卜凡的鼻子里。卜凡却好像一下子更来劲了，把自己身上穿着的oversize大外套给脱了下来，把岳明辉推倒在床上用外套罩住，然后自己也钻了进去。

 

岳明辉拍了拍趴在自己身上的人：“诶凡子，快起来，你太沉了，要压死我吗？”

 

“岳岳你别放信息素出来了，待会儿被宝宝闻到了，醒了又要缠着你给她喂奶，你喂她去了你就不喂我了。”卜凡刻意做出一副可怜巴巴的样儿来给岳明辉看。

 

“你又胡说八道。”岳明辉开始讲道理，“小宝宝晚上要喝奶那不是很正常的吗？有你这么当爹的嘛？”

 

“娜娜都6个月了，该掺着一些牛初乳喂养了。”卜凡凡也开始讲道理。

卜凡摩挲着岳明辉眼下的一圈黑，“不然老是闹得你晚上睡不好。之前我说可以适当喂喂奶粉，这样我就好半夜起来喂她，奶粉都买回来了，但是你又说自己奶水足，坚持要自己的奶水喂养。”

 

“累到我的岳岳了。谢谢你给我这个家还有闺女。”

 

岳明辉盯着卜凡的眼睛，还没来得及感动呢，就反应过来，呵，这小子原来没醉呢。

一个巴掌给呼头上，“你没醉纳原来，啊？孩儿他爹你这么大个儿我给你从一楼弄上来我容易吗我，刚谁还在说我辛苦了，原来就是耍耍嘴皮子呐。”

卜凡知道岳明辉也没真恼，捉住打人的那只手给自己揉了揉脑袋瓢儿。

“哎呀我就是想让你抱抱我嘛，再说山东人的酒量你自己心里还没个数呐？”揉完了头又攥着人家的手腕揉自己的脸。

 

岳明辉大力地搓了两把，又轻拍了两下，“我感受到了。你的脸皮真厚。”

 

“脸皮要不厚怎么追得到咱们研究生儿啊，你说是吧。”卜凡盯着身下岳明辉的上衣，胸部有些沁湿了，许是刚才自己压到了的缘故。这下卜凡才反应过来为什么明明岳明辉已经收了信息素，空气中还是有一股奶味儿的原因。深吸两口还觉得不够，闻得卜凡口干舌燥起来。

偏偏岳明辉这会儿还把卜凡脑袋给压到自己胸前，俩人变成面对面侧躺的姿势。

“凡子，我知道有了孩子后我对你的关注度就没有从前那么多了，你的喜怒哀乐我都没有第一时间接收到。我也不会用为人父母后孩子必然会分走家长的注意力这个理由来当我做错了的借口。咱们孩子都有了，有什么话不能敞开了说，以后只要你觉得我哪里疏忽了你，你就，嘶——嘛呢你？”

卜凡隔着衣服用舌尖开始舔弄岳明辉的乳尖，口水把衣服的湿痕又弄大了一圈。

自从生了娃后卜凡一直顾及岳明辉的身体吃不消，每月只在岳明辉的情热期做。这几个月来岳明辉的身体好像回到了处子一般敏感无比的状态。

 

娜娜平素里喝奶往往把岳明辉的乳首咬得很疼，陡然感受到卜凡这样温柔的对待，只觉得痒痒的，心底倒是滋生出了许多别的旖旎废料来。

 

“你等会儿，还没洗澡呢全是汗。”在非情热期一下儿这样岳明辉还有点受不住，想要喊停。

“不脏，我给你舔舔就更干净了。”

 

卜凡一下子放出他的信息素，苦涩的咖啡味将奶香席卷裹住，让岳明辉一下脱了劲，软了腰。

卜凡把岳明辉抱起来让他坐在床上，伸手去把岳明辉的上衣给卷到胸上。凉丝丝的风吹过带着水光的乳尖，一下子激得岳明辉把胸挺了起来。

岳明辉被自己身体的敏感一下子臊红了脸，挣脱卜凡的桎梏想要动手把衣服拉下来。这一年来疏于锻炼的岳明辉终究还是比不过卜凡的力气，被卜凡一只手就制住了行动，卜凡另一只手去揉捏岳明辉的胸部。受到泌乳反射，乳汁开始滴出来，落到卜凡的小臂上慢慢汇成了一条汩汩流淌的奶白色溪流。卜凡这才松了手，用手指沾了点放进嘴里吮。

岳明辉只觉得自己的胸部涨涨的，难受不已。双手搂住卜凡的脖子把自己整个人的力量都放在了卜凡身上。卜凡只觉得自己身上挂了一颗烧烫了烧化了的奶糖，粘在了自己身上。

 

“怎么了岳岳？”

 

岳明辉闭着眼睛长长舒了一口气，仿佛是在忍耐自己身上的不适感，幽幽地说，“凡子，你晚上吃那么多辣的咸的，不口渴吗？”

卜凡假装听不出岳明辉话中的意思，言其他，“岳岳你晚上为什么要拦着我吃西瓜啊？46的西瓜我不也给你买过嘛，眼睛都不带眨的。”

岳明辉拼命想要转移对自己前胸的注意力，却又感受到自己后面被那什么给打湿了，“我那还不是想着······担心你胃又出毛病，你上次犯病那回可把我吓坏了，你知道吗？”

 

“不用担心我，没问题的。再说我那毛病是从小就有的。你知道这毛病咋来的不？”

 

卜凡在岳明辉生产前就去报了个奶爸班，学会了用手挤奶的正确方法，生了闺女后卜凡可没少用自己的这手艺在岳明辉身上揩油。这会儿卜凡的手作C型，沿着岳明辉乳腺的方向挤压。拇指和其他手指先分别在十二点和六点的位置，然后十点和四点的位置如此变换角度。

 

这段时间卜凡在练bass，手上尽是粗糙的茧，蹭得岳明辉的皮肤有些疼。一压一放，几股母乳终于喷射了出来，卜凡却赶紧松了手，念叨着浪费了浪费了。

岳明辉好不容易觉得胸上没有那么涨那么难受了，却又被孩儿他爹给撒了手，气呼呼地把头从卜凡颈窝边抬起来，开口却又觉得窘迫，“凡子，那个······你别停啊。哥哥还难受呢。”

卜凡刚要重新上手，又被岳明辉给躲开了。

“疼······别用手”岳明辉这会儿袒胸露乳一副可怜兮兮的样儿引得卜凡心中不忍。

卜凡心领神会地圈住爱人的腰，把头埋了下去，一口衔住岳明辉的左胸。从下边的乳晕开始含住他的整个乳首。

岳明辉怀疑卜凡什么时候还去学了正确的哺乳方式。自己也学了怎么每次娜娜还把自己咬得那么疼，卜凡却只让自己觉得舒服。胀痛感渐渐消退，酥酥麻麻的感觉慢慢升了上来。

 

一时间房间里只能听见岳明辉的轻喘和卜凡喉间传来的吞咽声。

 

 

 

卜凡还是没有跟岳明辉解释自己胃的毛病是怎么来的。

说来还是有些不好意思。

据卜妈妈告诉卜凡的说辞就是，尽管卜凡上面已经有一个大哥了，但想着都是男孩子，生养方面都比较粗糙，带孩子也没掌握个正确的方式，那时候哪有什么奶妈班奶爸班，平时里也没个老一辈儿的帮着带。只要孩子一嚷一闹就让孩子含着吃奶，哪遵循什么少食多餐的原则，孩子不撒嘴也就随着他吃。许是在卜凡还是小婴儿的时候吃奶就把胃给吃坏了。

 

卜凡脑袋里一个打岔就把自己给呛到，奶水顺着嘴角就流了下来。

“咳咳咳······咳咳。”

 

岳明辉也不顾自己情热难捱，搂着卜凡给他拍背顺气，又觉得好笑，自己还红着脸也要调侃卜凡，“还真是小宝宝，怎么还会呛奶呐。”说完又凑上卜凡的脸，像小猫给自己洗脸似的去把奶一滴不剩地舔干净。又觉得卜凡的脸被自己舔得湿漉漉的，干脆把上衣给扒了下来给卜凡把脸擦干。

 

“岳岳妈妈，你还愿意喂我吗？又饿了呢。”俗话说，厚脸皮才能吃得着媳妇儿的奶。

岳明辉一听卜凡这么叫他，脸上腾得又烧了起来，“你个混账，刚才你喝了那么多，还好意思喊饿。”

192虽然不乐意比韩式数钱心，但真要撒起娇来也不是盖的，“不够不够，小凡还要。”

 

听得岳明辉一口气给憋闷在胸口，心一横眼睛一闭，挺挺腰，双手把卜凡的头扣向自己的右胸。

等卜凡把奶水吸得差不多了，岳明辉发现卜凡还没松口。

“你睡着了？凡子。”

“没。”还没吃夜宵呢，怎么睡得着。

 

 

岳明辉从枕头下摸索了半天摸出了一个安全套来。一脸含春又期待地歪着脑袋看着卜凡。

卜凡没接岳明辉手上的东西，转而去脱岳明辉的裤子，然后又把自己给脱了个精光。把岳明辉放到自己大腿上背靠着自己坐着，自己去嗅岳明辉白皙脖颈后的腺体。岳明辉身上的味道更浓了。

 

 

说来也好笑，他们四个的信息素之前一直是没有对外公布的。在他俩标记之前，粉丝对他俩最爱饮品的认知一直是卜凡咖啡，岳明辉牛奶。等他俩完成完全标记后，俩人资料又变成了一致的卡布奇诺。直到公布俩人的恋情以及娜娜的存在，大众们这才反应过来这味儿的来源。

 

 

“岳岳，”卜凡咬破岳明辉的腺体把自己的信息素注入了一些进去，“能再给我生个小子吗？”

被卜凡信息素刺激到的岳明辉这会儿脑袋混混沌沌的，眼眶一热掉下泪来，“生什么啊生，大的这个才半岁，你就想下一个了。要是又怀上了，不又得误工一年啊。组合还要不要做啦。”

“好了不哭不哭，不生不生，我就说着玩儿的。哎哟我不是认真的，有娜娜一个就够啦。我也心疼你啊，你之前生的时候我真是恨不得躺那产房床上的是我呢。”才装小孩儿喝妈妈奶的卜凡这会儿又变回大人哄人，反而岳明辉一下子变成要撒娇任性的小宝贝一般。

止住眼泪后岳明辉自己也觉得丢脸，想着难道真的是一孕傻三年？

 

“你还做不做了？”岳明辉用指头揉着还泛红的眼角。

“做。”

 

 

正戏才正式开始。

 

 

 

 

岳明辉的后穴液体已经流到了卜凡大腿上。大概应该是不需要再多做扩张了。但是卜凡还是伸出手指去戳刺了一番，看着岳明辉在自己手上的动作之下整个身体变得粉红。

岳明辉几乎都要从卜凡的腿上跌下去。

肉感十足的臀部忍不住向上翘了翘方便卜凡的动作。

 

卜凡太了解岳明辉的身体了，不费吹灰之力就找到了让岳明辉舒服的地方，反复按压那里。

像是一道电流窜过人的身体，岳明辉没忍住嘴中撩人甜腻的呻吟，白生生的脚趾头都在快感下蜷缩。

 

“啊哈……唔，凡子。”

 

“你怎么这么多水儿啊，你瞧瞧这流了我一手。”卜凡把自己的手指抽出来给岳明辉看。

岳明辉可不想看，他只感受到了后面的空虚需要什么及时来填补。

他还是趴下了，各种意义上的趴下，无论是身子还是精神。岳明辉现在只翘着屁股，盼望着漫长的前戏早点结束，盼望着卜凡能够赶紧操进来，最好是把自己给操开咯操软咯。

他没等来想要的柱状物，但是等来了一个滚烫柔软的东西贴上了自己的肛口。

卜凡围着肛口一圈一圈的用舌头舔弄着，时而含住下面发出呼噜噜的水声。

 

岳明辉扭着腰表达自己的不满。

想要更多。

要卜凡的更多。

 

“凡子。”岳明辉有气无力地唤卜凡，妄图能激起卜凡的一点同情。

“可以了，进来吧。哥哥准备好了。”

 

尽管岳明辉已经在自己手上化成了一滩糖水，但卜凡还不想停止继续他的加温熬煮。虽然他的下身憋得快要爆炸。

他把岳明辉翻了一个面才发现床单已经被泌出的乳汁给打湿了。岳明辉脸上的潮红让他看起来充满色气又带着乖顺，和多年前他们的初次无差。

 

“我还以为我刚刚已经喝干了呢。”卜凡小声嘟囔。

这次卜凡没有直接上嘴，而是把奶水挤出来后都抹在了岳明辉身上。

 

“你干嘛呀。这一身给我弄得黏黏糊糊的。”

“很香。宝贝你身上很香。”

说完卜凡当然是开始一点点舔舐岳明辉身上的奶水。岳明辉只能在卜凡的身下颤抖，多的求欢的话他一句也说不出来，只能央着卜凡亲亲自己。

“凡子，你今晚上还没有亲我这儿。”岳明辉用指尖戳了戳自己红润的嘴唇，一颗虎牙支棱了出来，尖尖抵在了下唇上，好像下一秒就要将嘴唇咬破。

“好，亲亲我的宝贝。”

 

卜凡的唇舌席卷了岳明辉口腔的每一个角落，吸走了他肺部的所有氧气。飘飘然一时飞入云端。

 

终于传来了塑料摩擦的声音。

岳明辉等不及的从卜凡手上拿过被撕开的安全套套在卜凡早已高高勃起的分身上。

 

“不要心急，岳岳。咱们时间还多着呢。”

一个挺腰，终于将自己的分身埋进了那个温暖湿润的小穴。

两个人同时发出了喟叹。

 

岳明辉像是一艘大海上遭遇暴风雨的小渔船一般在卜凡身上颠簸着。

 

哭喘到嗓子也哑了，这时候的岳明辉再没有半点那个五好队长的风范，彻底向爆炸快感低头，撅着圆乎饱满的屁股随着卜凡动作。

 

岳明辉的大腿根直哆嗦，随时都处在高潮的临界点。他渴盼着卜凡能够多给他那么一点点刺激，就一点点，他就可以射出来了。可卜凡就像是故意的，等沙漏即将要漏完的瞬间又将其翻了一个面。

 

 

岳明辉实在受不了他这样的折腾，面皮再薄也输给了色欲。

后穴多使了一点劲，又攀到卜凡耳边吹气，放下自己当年大厂前十爷们儿的气概，糯糯地唤，“凡子……嗯，好舒服。想要更多。”

 

“岳岳想要更多？”卜凡被爽得头皮发麻。

 

“嗯，老公，岳岳想要更多。”

 

 

岳明辉满脸的情欲让卜凡着实感到一阵热流窜过小腹，提住岳明辉的胯就往他身体的更深处冲撞。

肉体相撞的声音在岳明辉耳朵里无限放大，羞得他想要做只鸵鸟，在床上挖出个洞来把自己的头给埋进去。

 

“你……啊……就知道欺负我。”

 

“我哪儿欺负你了，啊？我这是在爱你。”

 

卜凡每说一个字都要喘一下，沙哑低沉的嗓音在岳明辉耳朵里都成了催情素。

 

岳明辉从怀孕后就没怎么进行力量训练了，身上的肌肉一块块的都离他远去，在卜凡一碗鸡汤一碗蹄髈的喂养下终于是长出了些软趴趴的肉来。从前硬硬的胸肌也变得如棉花糖般柔软。卜凡感觉自己抱着个大白包子，怎么着也不肯撒手。

 

“你就是在欺负我。”岳明辉已经被折磨到说胡话了。“可我就是喜欢你欺负我。”

 

 

“只允许你喜欢我一个人。”  
我只爱你一个人。  
卜凡的性器逐渐开始向生殖腔进发。

 

“只允许你欺负我一个人。”  
我用我的方式只“欺负”你一个人。  
生殖腔给二人带来的感觉是更加热烈的。卜凡的性器被岳明辉的生殖腔一吸一放地招待着。岳明辉被生殖腔传来的快感激得缩在卜凡怀里打颤痉挛。

 

“我……过几年再给你生个宝宝吧。”  
你说生就生，你说不生就不生。一切以岳明辉为纲，以岳明辉至上。  
一阵白光从岳明辉眼前闪过。还没等自己去碰，下身就出了精泄了个干净。一股热液翻滚，浇在卜凡的分身上。卜凡终于在岳明辉撩得要人命的叫床声中将自己的精水全交代在了爱人湿润极了的后穴里。

 

 

岳明辉被卜凡抱着过了好一晌才缓过劲来，后面一吃饱了就开始嫌弃起自己身上的味儿了。  
闭着眼睛懒洋洋地指挥卜凡抱他去洗澡。

 

卜凡这才把自己的分身拔了出来。拔出来的时候，岳明辉被操狠了的后穴几乎合不上，缓缓从中淌出一些淫水来，黏在艳红的穴口。

卜凡刚过了不应期，看见眼前的丽景忍不住又要起反应。但又看见岳明辉一米八三的大个子这会儿缩成了一小团，可怜巴巴的在自己怀里脱了劲缓着气。

岳明辉太久没有经历过这么激烈的一场性事了，卜凡知道怎么着岳岳也受不住再来第二次了。卜凡强迫自己去想上次在剧组看到的那具干尸道具，心中的邪火这才慢慢熄灭。

 

 

刚把岳明辉抱进浴室浴缸里泡着，就听见卧室传来了一声响亮的啼哭。

 

“遭了，是娜娜醒了。都这个点儿了她肯定饿了。”

岳明辉挣扎着就要从浴缸里站起来去给小家伙喂奶。刚做过的身子哪有什么力气，腿闪了两下整个人就要往后倒，还好被卜凡拉住倒在了他身上。

 

卜凡亲亲岳明辉困得耷拉下来的眼皮，“哎哟你的奶水刚刚都被我喝完了，没啦。你多泡会儿解解乏。我去给娜娜兑奶粉。”

岳明辉眼睛彻底闭上了，捧住卜凡的脸也不知道是哪儿就往上嘬了一口，“快去。”

 

家里的母婴用品太多了，有粉丝送的奶瓶婴儿车，还有灵超去日本海边儿玩也没忘捎回来的两件小裙子，还有秦姐和爽姐专门飞新西兰买的奶粉。可惜之前的奶粉放到了过期小妞也没能喝上一口，只好被处理掉了。

卜凡挑了一罐最新日期的奶粉给兑上，在手背上试好了温度后就拿去给娜娜。

娜娜一拿到奶瓶就停止了哭泣，吮着奶嘴加起了餐。

看吧，卜凡想，咱们娜娜也挺喜欢喝牛奶的嘛。

喝完了夜宵的娜娜打了一个响亮的奶嗝，逗得卜凡心中怜爱不已，满满的幸福感就要从心坎溢了出来。每每看到小姑娘，卜凡就要感激一次岳岳为他创造了这一片极乐伊甸。

 

娜娜不用大人哄，自己喝饱了伸伸自己的脚丫子又翻身睡了过去。

 

 

卜凡换了床单，然后去浴室将自己简单冲洗了两下，把岳明辉从浴缸里捞起来，用浴巾裹上带到床上去。

 

岳明辉已经睡熟了，胸膛上上下下起伏着。

 

啪嗒。

卜凡将灯关上。

 

熟练地把人搂进自己怀里。真好，我拥有全世界。

 

END


End file.
